Objectives: Our goal is to prepare students and fellows as independent investigators in the field of infectious diseases. Side-by-side research training of predoc, M.D. and Ph.D. postdoc fellows is the central feature. Rationale: Our philosophy is that it is essential that basic scientists and clinicians interact in research and training. Through these interactions will come the breakthrough science needed in infectious diseases. Design of the training program: The Program Director William Petri M.D., Ph.D. and Associate Director Barbara Mann, Ph.D. are advised by a Steering and Executive Committees. Predoc trainees are selected at the end of their 1st year. Postdoc trainees are recruited from the ID Fellowship Program and from mentor labs. All together 8 Departments and 4 Medicine Divisions participate. Key activities: The heart of this program is the Tuesday ?Infectious Diseases Research in Progress? and Friday Translational Journal Club (both which pair a clinical and a basic science trainee for the one hour session). 360 annual review of the Program by trainees, faculty and External Advisory Board. Institutional support: includes 10% effort for Drs. Petri and Mann,100% effort of an administrative assistant, Seminar Program, new faculty recruits, gap funding for faculty and trainees, support of all predocs for the 1st year, tuition remission, pre- and postdoc stipend supplementation, and provision of new research space. Planned duration of appointments is 1-2 years for predocs and PhD postdocs, and 2 years for MD fellows. Projected number of trainees: 5 predoc and 5 (4 MD & 1 PhD) postdoc trainees. Intended trainee outcomes: Our goal is to prepare trainees for careers as independent investigators. We also instruct trainees on alternate career paths in a Career Development Forum. Progress (2006-2015): Faculty: 27 faculty, 41% women; average training record of 7.6 predocs and 5.6 postdoc trainees. 26/27 of the Faculty are NIH supported through 2016, and 24/27 into at least 2017 with $1,089,000 mean and $554,000 median/faculty member annual direct costs (total for all faculty of $29.4 million dollars in annual direct costs, a 28% increase since 2010). Predocs: 94% (31/33) graduated with a Ph.D. with an average time to degree of 5.7 years. For past trainees the mean for all publications is 3.3, and 1.8 mean for 1st author, with only 1 trainee leaving without a publication. 97% (32/33) of graduates are currently working in science-related occupations. Postdocs: 81% (25/31) of former trainees hold positions in science related fields; 18 hold academic positions. For past trainees the mean for 1st author publications was 1.9, and total publications averaged 4.0/fellow. 12 independent research awards have been received (seven NIH ?K? awards, two Foundation, one R21, and one R34, as well as one U01). URM: 14% (11/77) of trainees.